Sternritter Harry
by Fiction of Worlds
Summary: Harry, found and adopted by the Quincy Emperor Yhwach is trained in the Quincy arts, he will return and conquer the wizarding world for the mighty Quincy Empire.


I own nothing

Summary

Harry gets adopted by Yhwach, becomes a sternritter and trains in the Quincy arts. He will eventually become a natural transcendent ( Becoming transcendent through training ) He will return in the 4th year during the goblet of fire. He will later gain power as strong as Yhwach. Ichigo doesn't exist in this world.

Chapter 1

The beginning

Yhwach finally awakened, and he is now walking around the world of the living to find Quincy's to recruit into his new kingdom. He suddenly felt one of his kind in danger and he swiftly opened a portal to the location.

Privet Drive

The portal opened up at the doorsteps of private drive

Quickly Yhwach located the child and checked for injuries, there was only a lightning bolt scar, good the child was not severely injured. He then left with the child in arms.

9 years later

Training Chambers

On one side stood a Yhwach and on the other side stood a boy with knee length hair tied loosely with a white ribbon,one emerald green eye and one azure blue eyes, the same color as the Quincy's bows and thin rectangular glasses, he was wearing a white dress shirt with blue stripes going through and white slacks with the same designs on them. He wore a white trench coat over it that reaches his knees and unbuttoned, it held the vandenreich symbol on the sides of the arms and White Knee Length Boots and on his hands were white gloves that go up to his elbows and has the vandenreich symbol on the back of his hands.

"Let's see how much you improved, Harry." said Yhwach

Then harry drew his bow, it has 10 sprenger symbols overlapping but each is rotated slightly so that you can see each of the 5 points of the symbols, two vertical shafts pointing up and down, and it is slightly bent back towards the holder, harry's hand is in the middle and his other hand is pulling back a string of reishi. He pulled all the way back and released, a million arrows came out and rained upon Yhwach. When the light died it showed Yhwach completely unharmed. Then harry used hirenkyaku to appear above Yhwach and released the string again " Lichtstrahl " and he released a beam of light blue light upon Yhwach, completely changing the landscape of the training field. Then Yhwach suddenly appeared next to Harry holding his blade at his neck, harry's bow folding into a sword of reshi, a 3 foot long double sided sword, with a sprenger symbol as the guard. Harry was using all of his strength to hold Yhwach's sword from decapitating him before using hirenkyaku to escape and swung his sword at Yhwach and to his surprise the sword extended at the speed of light at him, he blocked with his sword but was still pushed back a few feet before the sword retracted, then he swung again in the air and opened a rift of blue reshi that began to shoot large quantities of reshi arrows, each breaking the sound barrier and traveling at mach 4.

Then Harry's eyes widened in surprise as he suddenly felt himself pinned to the ground with Yhwach standing over him and pointing his sword at his head, he yielded. He got back up. "Father, what is your assessment of my strength"

"You are currently the second strongest Quincy in existence, and taking on the gotei 13 will be no problem for you thought the royal guard is a different story. You should rest and prepare for the invasion of hueco mundo, I decided to send only you so that we won't lose any of the still in training Sternritters."

"Goodnight, dad," said Harry as he left a smiling Quincy Emperor.

Next day Hueco Mundo

A rift opened in the air and Harry stepped out of it, he then threw several custom hollow baits miles away from him and watched from the air as the hollows swarmed the area, He then proceeded to walk towards Las Noches and pulled out a remote from his trench coat and clicked one of the many buttons on it, 5 huge explosions detonated behind him as he walked towards the palace of the night.

Then the 6th Espada jumped in front of him

"What are you doing here Quincy scu-"

He was cut off by an arrow impaled in his chest and started to glow more brightly before it exploded, nothing was left of Grimmjow.

He continues to walk towards Las noches with every once in awhile a hollow would attack him but he destroyed them immediately.' they are so annoying' thought Harry as he continues to walk towards Las Noches. He got so annoyed that he decided to use Licht regen on all of Hueco Mundo, killing and adding the reshi of the fallen hollows to his Bow, before each arrow detonated changing the landscape of hueco mundo, only leaving arrancars and stronger hollows left, he suddenly used hirenkyaku to appear in Las Noches and started to slaughter the arrancar there While taking the stronger ones in as prisoners.

Throne Room

A rift opened up in the throne room and out came Harry. "Mission Report"

"I have Killed every hollow that currently resides in Hueco Mundo and have brought back the 2 remaining Espada as prisoners."

"Well done, I wish to see the prisoners "

Harry nodded and created a rift by flicking his wrist and followed the emperor threw it before the rift closed after Harry walked in.

Prison Cell

In the cell lay the two espadas and the currently the only 2 arrancar, they were severely damaged from the Licht regan and that emerald and azure monster. They had both of their hands cuffed with sekkiseki stone, keeping them from using reiatsu. A rift opened up in the cell and out came Yhwach and Harry followed after him.

"Do you swear allegiance to the vandenreich?" Asked the Emperor

Since Harribel can't use her arms, so she just spit at the emperor's face.

As the saliva hit the Emperor's face, Harry's face became twisted in rage and both of his eyes glowed.

The next thing Harribel knew was pain, as she and Nel were being crushed by Harry's spirit pressure.'This is the strongest pressure I have ever felt, not even Aizen could stand in this pressure. Harry then lifted harribel by the neck.

"Apologise to his Majesty! Now!" as Harry threw Harribel at the feet of the emperor while Harry has one of his boots on Harribel's back as he bulled on both of her arms causing more pain due to Harry still releasing his spirit pressure that out classed the spirit pressure of all the captains and lieutenants combined.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry y-your m-m-m-majesty" shouted a pained and scared Harribel. After her apology, harry dropped Harribel on the ground.

"I apologize for my display your Majesty" apologized Harry.

"It's alright, you may take these 2 as your servants since you have broken both of them"

"But I don't have any need for servants"

"Think of it as a reward son"

With that, Harry waked out dragging an Espada with each of his hands and muttering about perverted old men.

Yhwach let out a smile at his son's antics.

His son really got mad each time someone disrespected him, the person before harribel that disrespected him was pinned on the wall and used for target practice while Harry kept him alive and used him as an example, and the message it sent was clear 'mess with the emperor and I will try out my new techniques on you'.

Harry's room

Harry's room had plain white walls, one large restroom, and one personal bath area, a king sized bed, two couches, a closet, a large TV with game consoles, a large laboratory with machines and large stacks of notes. Harry dropped an Arrancar on each of the tables in the lab and healed them up by force feeding them potions of his creation. Then he left the uncouncisions Arrancars on his couch with an entire stack of uniforms to choose from as he went to train in the training room he made underground and started working on his new techniques.

Tia Harribel

When she woke up she was healed and cleaned and laying on a couch with uniforms for her to choose from. She chooses a uniform almost identical to her Espada uniform except it didn't cover her face due to a large part of her Arrancar mask shattered. Then she woke up Nel. Nel chose an equaling revealing outfit as hers, a more refined version of her own clothes.

Later

Harry walked back into his room through a rift.

"Hello master," said two voices behind him.

He quickly turned around "What?"

"We are your servants, remember?" answered Nel

"Your father gave us to you" added Harribel

"Oh yeah and stop calling me that, just call me Harry

2 Years of training later

After being beaten to the ground for two years by Yhwach during training, he is now at the same level as Yhwach and can become a transcendent at will, he can currently transcend 5 times the same amount as Yhwach and the same level as the soul king.

Day of the invasion

Harry had ordered Nel and Harribel to stay in his room, he did not want any of them getting hurt. Over the 2 years the two Arrancar and Harry have gotten closer they are practically best friends.

Opening a rift inside of the soul society

After stepping in he immediately shot Licht regen at the shinigami, killing all unseated officers. Then destroyed 80% of the soul society from the exploding arrows, and since soul society has reshi in the air, the Quincy's will have a major power boost.

Then he started to shoot Lichtstrahl at the research and development building, killing everyone inside. Then he opened a rift to central 47, slaughtering everyone inside, much like Aizen, then collecting the hogyoku from the deepest cell and embedding it into his chest, powering his weapon to break through the barriers surrounding the soul king palace.

He then used hirenkyaku to appear in the center of the soul society and opened a rift for all the sternritters to come through along with Yhwach.

"Hold back the Shinigami while I charge up reishi" Harry ordered.

5 minutes later

Harry finished charging the Kondensieren Pfeil ( condense arrow) and fired it. All over the soul society lit up from the light of the arrow as it imbedded itself in the soul king palace. Half of the Palace is missing. Following Yhwach into the palace, apparently, the arrow hit the unsuspecting zero squad and half of the royal guard, their dismembered bodies lay all over the palace.

"Yhwach entered the throne room, the soul king was sitting on his throne watching them.

"Hello my rebellious son" greeted the soul king

Harry instantly drew his bow and charged up Void Pfeil ( void arrow) and fired as Yhwach and the soul king clashed swords. Soon the soul king became annoyed and teleported behind Harry and attempted to strike him, but Harry dodged with hirenkyaku and decided to use his vollstandig

" **Vollstandig: The Angel of God !"** yelled harry as he activated his vollstandig. Harry's vollstandig had 2 actual feathered white wings that shone with divine light, each were ten feet wide, he also had an equally divine halo above his head, armored in white armor with gold outlines and silver engravings, complete with a helmet with winged ear-like designs, his hair was untied and his knee length hair was blowing wildly from the wind that was created by the release. Harry then raised his right hand and several golden portals opened behind him and several javelins attached to golden chains shot out and impaled the soul king. Then he recalled all the javelins and closed the portal.

"It is over, you are finished, I have put sekkiseki ingredients in your body, your reishi enriched blood will turn all the blood in your body into sekkiseki stone"

The 2 remaining Quincy's, since the other sternritters have fallen in battle, watched as the soul king slowly decayed, his skin peeled off and his organs liquefying, it continued until not even dust remained.

"Attention Shinigami! Your soul king has fallen in battle, surrender immediately and you will be given a painless death." Announced Yhwach

As expected the Shinigami rebelled so Harry descended from the soul king palace like an angel from heaven and shot billions of arrows onto the soul society, ending all souls there. Before collecting the spirit energy of the souls he killed and used it to revive all of the fallen Quincy.

"Now we will expand to the world of the living and make the Quincy empire absolute"

"YES YOUR MAJESTY" replied every Quincy

1 Year later

In the time of one year, the Quincy empire revealed the afterlife to the residences of the world of the living and gave everyone the ability to see the spiritual and the Quincy's influence spread throughout the world and became a highly respected empire that none dared to challenge.

More will be coming…

Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Also please check out my other stories and a female version of Harry is being written and it will have some darker themes.


End file.
